The related art technologies (e.g., Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-065006, hereinafter referred to as “Patent Document 1”) disclose computer systems that execute a preset process flow or a preset workflow on image data of a document scanned by an image forming apparatus to deliver the executed result to predetermined delivery destinations.
Meanwhile, electronic files may be saved over a network utilizing storage services on the network, such as a cloud storage or the like. The convenience of the above-described computer systems may be improved when users are able to simply input data such as the electronic files stored in the above-described storage services as a process target of a data process (e.g., workflow) to be executed in the computer systems.